Never Gonna Happen
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: She was an emotional damage girl who just needed to feel loved but never thought she would be. She never thought that could happened to her. Also in Family/Friendship genres.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Gonna Happen**

**Chapter One**

"It's never going to happen," she thought, as she looked around herself at all the couples. "Never ever. Not to me. Especially if we move around so much."

Gabriella Montez was your average seventeen year old senior. Well almost your average seventeen year old – every year to ten months her father would lose his job and they would have to move to find a new one. Her mother work for an international law firm that had a firm in nearly every major city in America so she could work from anywhere.

In elementary school, middle school and high school. Gabriela had done every grade in a different school. It never gave her enough time to settle down, to make friends and when she was thirteen she decided there was no point.

Her father was a horrible man, when he wasn't working he was half drunk and when he wasn't drunk he was hurling insults mostly at Gabriella because her mum worked late and avoided them. Her mother refused to leave her father because she loved him – partially, it was beginning to dwindle slightly. Gabriella hoped that her mother wouldn't divorce and leave her father. Because Gabriella knew she would probably get left alone. Anyway enough about her parents rocky marriage because at this rate Gabriella felt far behind in anything involving romance – except for books and films. She was seventeen never had a boyfriend and never been kissed – it made her feel like a loser. She knew she wasn't because she knew there were girls, women even older than who had never experienced anything. But she wanted to experience that, she wanted to feel special.

However she knew that she couldn't let people in because of moving so much, because of being a geek and because of her fathers hateful comments. Her father had wanted a boy- some days she wasn't even sure he was her father. When they had found out Gabriella was a girl, when she born her father was son convinced it was a boy that they hadn't wanted to know the gender, he had changed. He cared for her in the first thirteen years of her life. She aimed to please him, played basketball and was a tomboy. But the puberty hit, she got breasts and a period she wasn't his little tomboy anymore. She was growing into a women and it was proper for her to be a tomboy, he said so himself, then resent it when she started wearing dresses and make up etc. He started saying no one would want if she was so fat, she was ugly and not to eat so much. So her self esteem was shot before she even got to school, there she was labelled a nerd and that bottomed her self esteem. She was a shy, quiet spoke girl who kept to herself and stayed out of trouble. She had nothing to look forward to except going to college and escaping her father. Once she was free of him she could hopefully set up a new life. Once she was out of that house, out of his clutches – his claws, his scratching claws that left stinging wounds across her heart. Once she was out the was no way in hell she was every going back.

But for now she was seventeen, she was living his roof so she had to follow his rules and listen to his deep daggering insults that kept breaking the looses stitches in her heart. Music soothed her soul and fixed her words. It made her feel confident and strong it sewed together her wounds but then he would come with his knife edged words and slice right though that thread, breaking ever strand.

She was an emotional damage girl who just needed to feel loved but never thought she would be. She never thought that could happened to her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Gonna Happen**

**Chapter Two**

Her heart was ripped and she felt like she was literally gasping for breath.

"Hey," came a voice.

Gabriella hadn't realized that when she'd tripped on the pavement, she stopped and stayed there. Too deep in her thoughts. She didn't hear the voice and kept thinking about how she felt like her heart was about to burst her delicately woven stitches, like the where dissolvable.

"Hey," came a voice.

She jumped with a start when a hand came down on her shoulder and she flinched away from the person.

"I don't mean you any harm," said the voice. "I just wondered if you needed help getting up you've been sat there for a good ten minutes."

"I'm fine," she muttered, pushing herself to her feet. She didn't realize that one she was not fine and two her shirt and sleeves had ridden up and revealed her bruises.

Her torso from were she had fallen was now not only covered in a canvas of bruises but now also with little scratches.

The guy stood and stared. She looked up and gasped when she saw he was the golden boy of East High, Troy Bolton the basketball god.

"I have to go," she said, stepping back but her ankle crumpled underneath her and sent her down towards the concrete again.

The golden boy caught her on her descent.

"I think you'd better get that ankle checked out," said Troy.

Gabriella pushed up off Troy. "I'll be fine."

She began to walk away but her ankle gave way and she found herself down on the pavement again.

"Accept help," he whispered, as he helped her to her feet.

"I can't," she whispered. "I never have done."

"Try," he said.

"Sorry never gonna happen," she answered, before limping away.

The brown haired boy stared after her, vowing to help her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Gonna Happen**

**Chapter Three**

His eyes were locked on her as she made her way up the corridor of East High. His eyes looked at arms where he knew the hand shaped bruise where. He knew this girl needed help. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how to.

It might take some time but he knew he needed a plan. To get her to trust him and then to talk to him. He sighed and headed to English Class - which conventionally he had with her.

"How's the ankle?" he asked, as he dropped into a seat next to her.

"It's fine," she muttered.

"I didn't catch your name yesterday," he said. 

She turned to him. "It's Gabriella. I don't this I don't make friends my dad loses his job regularly and we move regularly."  
"So you've given up on friendships?" he asked.  
"No one wants to be friends with the new girl and once that title has dropped I'm the quiet girl or the shy girl or the loser," she answered.

"Well I have a different opinion to that. I don't think your any of those things especially a loser. So people are naturally shy and quiet. If you've been treated badly in other schools your going to want to lock up into yourself at other schools so that you don't get the same treatment," answered Troy.

"Do you want to be a psychologist or something?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I'm a people person. I'm good at reading people. I like to help," he answered.  
"Well I don't need help," she answered.  
"Everyone needs help even if they don't admit it and everyone needs a friend," he replied.

"Yeah well I don't," she answered.

"Your wrong," he answered. "I'm your friend."

He dropped the conversation and turned to the teacher. Who had started her lesson but left him talking to the girl that never said a word. At the end of the lesson Gabriella found herself paired for the term project with him.

"Mr Bolton," said Miss Darbus.

He stopped and headed over to her.

"I've paired you with Miss Montez for a reason. She doesn't talk to anybody. She talked to you," she said.

"I have nothing but good intentions Ms Darbus. She needs a friend."

"She does Mr Bolton," she replied.

"I'm going to be that friend," he answered. "I swear I'll keep an eye on her."

Ms Darbus nodded. "Your going to be late to class."  
"I've got basketball practice but I am late," he answered. "Bye."

He shoot out of the room and down to the gym.

"Your late Troy," shouted the coach.

"Sorry dad," he said, as he walked up to him. "Ms Darbus needed a word."  
"That woman," muttered his dad.

"Nothing bad. I've been paired with Gabriella Montez the new girl for the term project. She just wants to me be her friend. She doesn't talk to anyone and she scared of being bullied," said Troy.

"Your a good lad Troy. You need to go and change," said his dad.

Troy nodded and headed into the changing room.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Gonna Happen**

**Chapter Four**

"So," said Troy. "When where do you want to meet for our project?"

"Do you always sneak up on people?" she asked, as she held her books close to her chest.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I have to be home after school. I can do free period," she said.

"I can't I have basketball practice," he said. "We're going to have to meet sometime in the evening after school. At yours or mine or the library."

"I'm sorry school time is the only time I can meet," she said.

"So class time?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'll speak to my coach get some practices off."  
"I can work on my own after school at home," she said.

"It's a partner project Gabs we have to do everything together," he said.

"Gabs?" she asked.

"It seemed to fit," he shrugged. "So what are we going to do?"  
"I'll speak to my dad tonight," she said.

He nodded. "I've gotta get to practice,"

"Ok well I'll let you know on Monday," she said.

"No mobile number?" he asked.

"No mobile," she answered. "Sorry. My dad doesn't like people ringing the house so I can't give that out. I can try and send you an email from my East High email." 

He nodded and she walked off. He watched her go, that girl was damaged and she needed help. Once she was out of his sight he headed to the gym.

The walk home was her solace and when she entered her house it was quiet.

"Your late," came his voice.

"I have a project for English my partner wanted to talk to me," she said.

"Not going to be coming here are they?" he asked.

"Well we need to work out of school time," she said. "He's a basketball player and has practice at free period."

"Go to his," answered her dad. "No one is coming here. Is that clear."

She nodded, he turned to her and grabbed her by the arms. "I said is that clear?" His spit spraying across her face.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good now your mother's got herself on the night shift so your cooking," he said. "Steak."

Gabriella said not another word and headed into the kitchen.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
